


letters to arkham

by summerdayghost



Series: harleyivy week 2k17 [6]
Category: Arkham Asylum (Comics), Batman (Comics), DCU, DCU (Comics), Harley Quinn (Comics), Poison Ivy (Comics)
Genre: Arkham Asylum, Epistolary, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Letters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-20 21:22:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11929539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerdayghost/pseuds/summerdayghost
Summary: day six: pen pals





	letters to arkham

**Author's Note:**

> This is late but oh well.

Hiya Red!

It must be so lonely in Arkham without me, but don't worry! You'll manage to make the breakout next time! I believe in you! I miss you too! I love you! I don't really have much else to say! I love you! I love you! I love you! Please write back! It would make me very happy :)! I love you!

Love ;),

Your Harley

~~~

Dear Harley,

Well it seems that the tables have turned and now I am free and you are not. Since you wrote me letter when I was alone, I thought I would return the favor. I never envisioned responding to that letter, that was a horrific abuse of exclamation marks. And there is no need to use text emojis when writing in pencil. Seriously. And why was there a winky face next to love? Nevertheless, please know that even though we keep being separated by escape plans that can't facilitate the both of us, you are still the warmth in my heart and are very dear to me. Now I would like to ask you to save all of your hair ties. To the security officer screening this, my request is merely of sentimental value and has nothing to do with potentially helping her escape. Not at all.

Love,

Ivy

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
